


All That She Wanted

by ForcedSimile



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Comfort, Making Out, Other, Romance, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-09
Updated: 2014-09-09
Packaged: 2018-02-16 17:04:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2277762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForcedSimile/pseuds/ForcedSimile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the end she didn't have the strength.  She didn't have the ability to admit she was human.  No one else believed she was, why should she acknowledge that she had wants and needs.  Her mind felt like it was settling back in her body, much against her will.  She didn't want to return to thinking corporeally.  The world needed theories not another person seeking sensual pleasures.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All That She Wanted

She felt hollowed out, like a husk being blown about with every slight breeze. It wasn't so much that her mind was empty, no it was quite the opposite. But ideas were intangible, the information was currently unusable. She had no idea what to do with any of her findings. But the titans were asleep, and there was nothing else she could observe at the moment. Moblit promised to keep watch over night, but Hange had been up for thirty six hours straight. Her mind would not stop jumping around, her feet did not carry her to her room.

She came to the door and pressed her forehead and the palm of her hand against the wood. She didn't need anybody. She didn't know why she was here. She couldn't knock, she couldn't call to him, she just couldn't. When it came to things like this she had no voice. Her entire body wanted this and all she'd have to do was ask, all she'd have to do was take it. She was too tired to take much, but he'd let her.

In the end she didn't have the strength. She didn't have the ability to admit she was human. No one else believed she was, why should she acknowledge that she had wants and needs. Her mind felt like it was settling back in her body, much against her will. She didn't want to return to thinking corporeally. The world needed theories not another person seeking sensual pleasures.

Hange shook her head and turned away. Her boots sounded heavily in her ears and she held her arms. No. She couldn't ask. The door creaked open but she didn't stop.

“Hange.”

She slowed and looked over her shoulder. Levi was leaning on his door jamb in his night shirt. The ache in her chest was so overwhelming she couldn't breathe, she raked her teeth over her lips. The skin of his neck illuminated by the candles behind him was too inviting. She marched back and stood inches away from him.

“What do you want, Four Eyes?” he asked. She groaned and gripped the collar of his shirt. She was past words. She lightly pressed her fingertips against his chest and pushed him back into the room and closed the door behind them. She stroked his face and his breath hitched as she nuzzled her nose against his. She drew back. She loved the way his skin felt, but she felt guilty for wanting to touch him so much.

“Go ahead,” Levi said. She ran her fingers through his hair and pressed her forehead against his. She let out a deep breath and he moved his hands to her waist. Closer, yes. She pressed against him, and he moved his hands to the small of her back. His touch was electrifying, but _she_ wanted to do the touching tonight. She brushed her lips against his and moved away and bit her lip. The sensation was overwhelming. But she wanted more. She nipped at his bottom lip and scratched lightly at the nape of his neck. She paused and then kissed the corners of his mouth.

“Damn it, Hange. Stop playing games and—”

She silenced him with a firm kiss. She was in no mood for him to tell her what she could and could not do. She gently sucked on his lips earning soft moans in response. This wasn't good enough anymore, standing in the middle of the room. She pushed him toward his bed, pressing her lips against his along the way. He was now sprawled on his mattress and she straddled him and took off her jacket.

“At least take off your boots and harness too.”

It wasn't fair that he was talking when she couldn't speak. She shushed him and put a finger on his lips. He licked her fingertip and she laughed a bit. He smirked and took off her glasses. Not every encounter of theirs included laughter, but it was nicer if it did. She grabbed one of his wrists and held it above his head as she slipped her tongue into his mouth and searched him with long, slow strokes. He moaned into her mouth and ran his free hand from her bindings to her hip. He tugged at her harness and finally she broke the kiss just to glare at him.

“Take it off.”

Hange stared him down before rolling off of his hips and carefully, slowly undoing her harness. This wasn't want she wanted to do exactly, but if they were going to get anywhere, she'd have to remove them. But she was going to make him wait for trying to rush her along. When she was finished she straddled him again and lowered her body so they were pressed together. His hands found their way to her ass and squeezed a little.

“You still want something from me,” he said. She pressed her lips against his feverishly, biting and sucking and caressing as she saw fit. She stopped only to suck on his ear lobe. He arched against her, more in surprise than pleasure. She raked her teeth against his earlobe, just to see what would happen. He bit back a moan and Hange giggled. She didn't know Levi's ears were sensitive like that. Well, it wasn't a discovery for humanity, but she was happy nonetheless. She placed soft kisses along his jawline. Levi hummed low in his throat and Hange kissed his neck. She picked a spot, and bit him a little. He sucked in air through his teeth and held her tighter. She licked and sucked at his skin and he tangled his fingers in her hair. He groaned as she moved to the other side of his neck and began to kiss from his jaw to his collarbone before picking another spot to lathe with her tongue.

“Damn it, Shitty Glasses. You're the reason I can't stop wearing cravats.”

She couldn't help but laugh. She loved when he tilted his head just so, it was like he was begging her to kiss right where the curve of his neck met his shoulder. Leaving marks was one of her favorite things to do. Levi didn't seem to mind, in fact, she knew he kind of liked it. As she was sucking on his skin, he began to rock his hips against her. She pushed him down, to try and keep him still but he continued to squirm under her. It was satisfying to think that she could make him want her so much.

But she was tired, she was done, this was all she wanted. She closed her eyes and put her head on the pillow beside him. She kissed his cheek a few times and unbuttoned his shirt so she could run her hand across his stomach and chest. She loved the dips and curves of his muscles and gently caressing each scar.

“Sit up,” he said.

She didn't mind obeying now, but she kept her eyes closed. He unbuttoned her shirt and helped her out of her pants. He unbound her chest and she felt like she could breathe finally. He pulled off his night shirt and put it on her. She opened her eyes and gazed at him. Her eyesight didn't need to be sharp in order for her to feel the intensity of his gaze. He made her heart race a little with the way he met her eyes and the way he stroked her face. Of all the things they did that night, it was a look that made her blush.

“Why?” she whispered.

“You look better in that than I do,” he said. His nightshirt slipped off her shoulder and he kissed the exposed skin and then crawled under the covers. She found her place in his arms as he rested his hand right on her hip.

“You worked hard. Get some sleep,” he said. Hange closed her eyes and he held her close against him. “Did you get what you wanted?”

She let her legs tangle with his and nodded. The closeness, his warmth, the smell and feel of his skin. Yes, this was all she wanted.

**Author's Note:**

> I wish this was deeper. Sadly, this was entirely motivated by a desire for Levihan make outs. And I want more Hange being the romantically assertive/aggressive one.


End file.
